To Your Heart and Back
by rrdt
Summary: Rukawa's childhood friend is back at Kanagawa, and he is torn between anger and happiness on her return.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Return

**Disclaimer:** Rukawa Kaede, the other recognizable characters and the anime Slamdunk belong to its creator Takehiko Inoue. Yui Hiroyuki is a made-up character by yours truly. No profit is gained from this fanfic, and I have no money so don't sue. 

**Summary:** Rukawa's childhood friend is back in Kanagawa, and he is torn between anger and happiness on her return. Yes, this is another one of those Rukawa-romance-fanfic. If you don't like romantic fanfics, I suggest you not read this...but do give it a try ^_~. 

**Author's Note:** Italicized words means characters' thoughts and capital letters means emphasized words. The -- part means sound effects(ex. --KABOOM!--) or unfinished sentence/thoughts. 3 * means an end of a part of that chapter while 6 * means an end of a chapter. Please review...nice comments are accepted, and so are, erm, constructive criticisms. For any suggestions, commendations, recommendations, etc., please e-mail me. No flames please, this is all just fiction, anyway =^o^=. Enjoy! ^_^ 

**To Your Heart and Back**

**Prologue**

The house across the street was empty. It will always be, though Rukawa cannot give up the habit of looking at the house every night, hoping that a light somewhere, in any room, would turn on and the house would be full of life again. It had been six years now... 

Rukawa sighed. The house will always be empty. He have to move on. 

**Chapter 1: Surprise Return**

It was another rough day for Shohoku. the games are approaching, and Shohoku were practicing every afternoon. They were in the middle of a practice game when the gym door burst open, and a girl with shoulder-length black hair and hazel brown eyes entered the room. She was in civilian clothes, meaning she wasn't a student of Shohoku High. 

"Kae-chan!" she shouted, ran towards Rukawa and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over. "I'm so glad to see you!"  
Rukawa was caught off guard. _Who the..._

"KAE-CHAN?!" almost everyone in the room shouted in unison, confused. All of them turned to look at Rukawa.  
"Cute nickname, Rukawa..." Hanamichi began, trying his best not to laugh but failed. "Who's she, Kae-chan, your girlfriend?" 

"Moron." Rukawa replied and looked at the girl. Only one person in the world would call him 'Kae-chan'...  
The resemblance of the girl to his childhood friend was unmistakable. Both had the same black, straight hair, except that the girl's was shoulder-length, not a boyish crop...those eyes...and that smile... 

"Yui?" he asked. 

The girl smiled and hugged him more tightly. "You remembered! For a second there, I thought you forgot who I was!" 

_How can I forget_, Rukawa thought. _For six years I've waited..._

Rukawa's emotion was a mix of gladness, confusion, and anger. Gladness, for his childhood friend was back. Confusion, for why did she came back, after all these years? And anger for... 

"It's been long, Yui. Too long." Rukawa blurted out. He removed the girl's arms around him and turned his back at her. "We have basketball practice. I'll see you later."  
*** 

Basketball practice was finished, and the boys were in the locker room now. They were all talking about the girl who hugged Rukawa earlier, arriving at too many bizarre conclusions. 

"I'm telling you! That girl is Rukawa's 'secret girlfriend'! " hanamichi declared. "It's obvious! The silent mood, the 'I-don't -care- about-girls' attitude! It's one of those 'conspiracy theories' so girls won't bug him anymore!" 

--BLAG!-- 

Hanamichi was hit by a water bottle in the head. "Moron." Rukawa said as he entered the room. "Stop messing with my life." 

Everyone in the room fell into hushed whispers. It was Ryouta who had the courage to ask Rukawa what really was going on. 

"Er, Rukawa..." he began. "Who was that girl? We heard you call her 'Yui'...is she your...um...you know...?" 

"No." 

"Then who is she?" Mitsui butted in, emerging from behind a shower curtain. "If she's not your girlfriend, I'll give her a shot. She's pretty hot!" 

--SPLAG!-- 

A towel went straight at Mitsui's face. "HEY--!"  
It was Akagi who threw the towel. 

"Rukawa's right. Stop messing with his life and instead focus on how to improve yours." he said in a teacher-like tone, but his reminder was no use. 

"If she's not your girlfriend, then who is she?!" Hanamichi asked again. Akagi sighed. There's just no way of shutting Hanamichi up. "AHA! She's your SISTER?! Your STEPSISTER?! Your MISSING TWIN?! Your..." 

"Just shut up, moron." Rukawa replied through gritted teeth. "She's just my friend."  
*** 

The cool breeze was blowing, and it felt good against Rukawa's flushed skin. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep in the concrete pavement, but fought the urge to. The sun was setting at the distance, and he was walking towards his bike. 

"That was awfully rude of you back there." someone said. He turned around to find Yui standing under the shade of a tree.  
Her dress was swaying with the wind, and Rukawa wondered why she was wearing black...  
Yui approached him, still smiling. 

"I knew you'd be a great basketball player, Kae-chan. Look at you now...you're a super-rookie and a LADIES' MAN." she chuckled at what she said as she tapped Rukawa's shoulder. 

Rukawa shrugged. "Why are you here?" he asked in a hard tone. Yui just smiled again. 

"Still cold as ice, I see...seems like you haven't changed at all." 

"How would you know? You were never here." 

Rukawa untied his bike from the bicycle rack and began walking, leaving Yui behind. He stopped shortly after, his back still turned at Yui. 

"C'mon, it's getting dark. I'll walk you home."  


*******


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** Rukawa Kaede, the other recognizable characters and the anime Slamdunk belong to its creator Takehiko Inoue. Yui Hiroyuki is a made-up character by yours truly. No profit is gained from this fanfic, and I have no money so don't sue. 

**Summary:** Rukawa's childhood friend is back in Kanagawa, and he is torn between anger and happiness on her return. 

**Author's Note:** Italicized words means characters' thoughts and capital letters means emphasized words. The -- part means sound effects(ex. --KABOOM!--) or unfinished sentence/thoughts. 3 * means an end of a part of that chapter while 6 * means an end of a chapter. Please review. By the way, this chapter contains the longest dialogue Rukawa ever said! ^^; Watch out for it! Enjoy! ^_^ 

**To Your Heart and Back**

**Chapter 2: The Confrontation**

Yui was walking in front of him, cheerful and all. But Rukawa doesn't mind. Yui was the sunny person Rukawa never was.  
She was HIS sun. 

"And so, as I was saying, life in America is a wonderful experience. Bishounens thrive there, and there are also a lot of nice people. But of course, life there is nothing compared to life HERE. I miss everything about this place. And the food--I miss the food. But I'm not complaining. US is my second home, and I love it too. But not as much as I love JAPAN...I missed this place..." 

They were walking side by side now, Rukawa with his bike. He never rode it though, for it would be rude for Yui's part.  
He was glad that she's back, but a bit angry too. It had been long. 

"...I missed you." Yui added, smiling and slightly blushing. 

Both fell silent for a while, and it was Rukawa who broke the silence.  
"Why'd you come back?" he asked. 

Yui stopped on her tracks. "I came back to fulfill my promise." 

Rukawa stopped walking too. _Liar_, he thought. "That's not the real reson why." he replied. 

"But it is...I came back to see you..." 

_No. That was a lie. She didn't came back just for me._

"Stop lying. Why'd you come back?" 

Yui's expression changed to guilt. She bit her lip. So...Rukawa is still Rukawa. he never fails to read her mind. She can never hide anything from him. He knows. He always know... 

"My...my mom died...." she replied. "I came to...to bid her goodbye." 

Rukawa was struck by what she said. So that was why she was wearing black...her mother passed away...  
He looked at yui. She was about to cry from the way she looks, but fought the urge to. She would never cry...not in front of him... never. It was one of her promises. Never to cry. 

Rukawa wanted to hug her and apologize. Apologize for bringing the topic up. He wanted to comfort her, like he always did, when they were young. 

But he never could. It wasn't his nature. 

Although he loved Yui much, there was a part of him who wished she didn't came back.  
She did fulfill her promise. She came back to Japan. But not for him. 

Anger once more. 

"I see. We have nothing to talk about then." he finally said, and he walked away. Something he should have done years ago. All those years of waiting for nothing. And for a second there, he thought Yui indeed came back for him. 

Who was he kidding? 

He really couldn't explain why he's feeling like this. It's just that...it's been too long. 

Old feelings forgotten. Almost nothing else left. Tired of waiting. Hope lost. 

Not for him. Not because of him... 

"Rukawa, wait!" Yui called. She rushed towards him and held his hand. She never called him that before...by his surname. She always called him Kaede or just Kae-chan. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I lied, but I really came back to see you too..." 

Rukawa looked at her for a second and shoved her hand away. 

"You don't have to be." 

"Then what's the point of ALL THIS? ALL THIS?!" Yui asked, almost shouting. "Aren't you even GLAD to see me?" 

Rukawa turned to look at her. 

"I have no time for this, Yui." 

"Because you won't MAKE TIME! And I thought you'd be even just a little bit glad that I'm back! You haven't changed, Rukawa...you're still the same boy I've known years before. Cold as ice. Tell me, why are you angry? I know you are. What's your problem?" 

"6 years, Yui. That's enough time to change anyone. And you're wrong. I've changed. It's been too long." 

"But you said you'd wait for me. And I'm here now." 

"Yes. But I shouldn't have. The waiting's over for me." 

He started walking again, but Yui just won't let him leave. 

"You said you'd wait for me. You said you won't forget. You said when I came back, and when we grow up, we'll go to the park again, and eat chocolate bars. Talk about basketball and play all afternoon. Look at the stars. Watch the sunset together. You haven't FORGOTTEN your PROMISES, have you?! You promised--!" 

Rukawa's mixed emotions burst. Promises...he haven't forgotten his promises. But she did.  
Rukawa stopped dead in his tracks and faced the girl who had made his life both sweet and miserable. 

"I never forgot mine! You're the one who had forgotten everything!" he answered back. Rukawa never meant to raise his voice, but he can't help it. "In those 6 years, I've waited for your return, but nothing came. No word, no letter, no phone call, nothing. Not even a sign that you're still alive. And now you're going to barge into my life from out of nowhere and expect things to be the same." 

Yui bit her lip and stared down. 

"You stepped out my life completely." 

"But I'm here now, Kae-chan..." 

Rukawa smirked and took one final look at Yui. 

"For now. Then you'll disappear again, and maybe be gone for good this time." 

After saying that, he turned his back on her and went on his way. 

Yui fell silent. She stood there, under the dim light of a lampost, head bowed down, eyes stinging from tears that wouldn't fall. 

_You stepped out of my life...  
back again...  
then gone for good..._  
*** 

Rukawa was almost at their house when the rain started to pour. He muttered a curse under his breath as he pedaled faster. 

_Just 5 more blocks and I'll be home..._

Suddemly, Rukawa hit the brakes of his bike. He was on a sidewalk in front of a candy shop.  
A memory flashed across his mind. 

Himself, running from the rain, just like now... 

He started to pedal again. He crossed an intersection and was in front of the empty house across their street. 

Yui's house. 

Another memory flashed across his mind. 

Of a girl, crying... 

Rukawa entered their garage and tied his bike with its cable lock. 

He remembered a day, just like this one, ten years ago...  


******


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Sneakers, Chocolate Bars...

**Disclaimer:** Rukawa Kaede, the other recognizable characters and the anime Slamdunk belong to its creator Takehiko Inoue. Yui Hiroyuki is a made-up character by yours truly. 

**Summary:** Rukawa's childhood friend is back in Kanagawa, and he is torn between anger and happiness on her return. 

**Author's Note:** Italicized words means characters' thoughts and capital letters means emphasized words. The -- part means sound effects(ex. --KABOOM!--) or unfinished sentence/thoughts. 3 * means an end of a part of that chapter while 6 * means an end of a chapter. This is the longest chapter in this story...I tried to divide it but it just wouldn't make any sense. Please review so I would know where to improve. Sorry for some gramatical errors and typoes! And oh, this part deals with Rukawa's childhood years, so he's kinda not fluent in speaking yet in some parts...hehehe =^o^= Anyway, enjoy the story! ^_^ 

**To Your Heart and Back**

**Chapter 3: Blue Sneakers, Chocolate Bars and Promises**

It was late in the afternoon. 6-year-old Rukawa had gone to the candy store to buy some chocolate bars, and was about to head back home when the rain started to pour. Running in the sidewalk, Rukawa put the chocolate bars in his shorts pocket and shielded his head from the rain with his hands. He sighed. his chocolate bars would be soggy now. 

The candy storewas just 5 blocks away, across their street. he was about to cross the intersection to get to their house when he heard a sound nearby. 

Someone was crying. 

He stopped short, turned around,and saw a little girl with blue sneakers crying in the rain, under the shade of a tree. 

Rukawa was soaked from the rain. he wanted to go home, eat his chocolate bar and sleep. But he didn't.  
He can't leave the girl...she might catch a cold... 

Without even knowing what he was doing, he approached the girl. It was peculiar for him to do so, for it wasn't his nature to care. About anything or anyone. 

"Sniff-sniff" the girl cried. She was sitting in the wet grass with her head in her hands, her black hair all over her face. She looked up at Rukawa when she noticed him approaching. 

It was only then that Rukawa realized that the girl had been crying fo a long time. Her eyes were almost red, and her cheeks were flushed from crying. 

Rukawa sat beside her. "You wost?", he asked. 

The girl shook her head no. 

"Why you cwaying?" 

The girl looked at him. "Pwease make em stop." she answered. 

Rukawa gave her a confused look. 

"Mama en Papa shouting." she explained. "Pwease make em stop." 

Rukawa kept silent and listened. He can hear loud voices from the house in front of them. She must be talking about that.  
When Rukawa didn't answer, the girl buried her head in her hands again and cried. 

Rukawa had no idea how to cheer her up. He never have been the smart, funny little kid. 

He put his little hands in his shorts pocket and took his chocolate bar.  
He cast one last look at the chocolate bar. He went to all this trouble just to buy it... 

He handed it to the little girl. 

The girl sniffed, and wiped her nose with her hand. She looked at him, then to the chocolate bar in his hand.  
And smiled. She smiled, and how sweet it was. Rukawa stared at the girl, his heart stopping...then he looked down. 

_She smiled at me,_ he thought. That's the first time anybody except his parents smiled at him. 

That day was the beginning of a relationship both of them treasured so much.  
*** 

Rukawa was a year older than Yui, and she became the sister he never had. Yui would always go at Rukawa's house to play, and she's the only person Rukawa would play with. They would play tag and hide and seek all afternoon. Then, they would lie down at Rukawa's lawn, stare up at the sky and pretend they could fly. 

But then, the ice cream man would come, and they had to come back to reality.  
Then play again until the sun sets. 

They were kids and there was no stopping them. 

Rukawa always wondered why they never went to play at Yui's house, but then remembers the loud voices from Yui's home and understood why. It was noisy at Yui's, and it wasn't fun to play if it was too noisy. 

Rukawa was in 1st grade and yui was in preparatory school. They were from different schools, but it didn't matter, as long as they had every afternoon to themselves to play, and eat ice cream and chocholate bars.  
*** 

Yui transferred to Rukawa's school when she was 7 and was in grade 2. Since then, she and Rukawa walked to and from school together. 

Rukawa always got teased because his bestfriend was a girl, but he didn't care. He was in grade 3, and it was weird for 3rd grader boys not to have any guy friends. Or in his case, any friend at all. 

But he didn't care. He had Yui, and that's enough.  
As long as she's by his side, he doesn't need any friends.  
*** 

It was a warm, sunny day. It was recess time, and 10-year-old Rukawa was walking down a corridor to Yui's classroom when he stopped. There were a group of kids gathered in front of Yui's room, and they seem to be making fun of someone. He approached the group not to see what the fuss was about but to force his way through. They were blocking the door to Yui's classroom. 

As he neared the group, he caught a glimpse of the person they were teasing.  
What he saw angered him. 

They were making fun of YUI! 

"I like your new hair, YUI BOY!" the ringleader of the pack teased. He was a large boy for his age, and he seemed a little scary. He laughed out loud as he said that, and the others laughed with him. 

Yui was on the brink of crying. 

"I'M NOT A BOY!" she screamed. "I cut my hair short! At least I have some hair, not like you, BALD PIG!" 

The boy teasing Yui got angry at what she had just said. "I'm not BALD and I'm not a PIG!" he shouted, then in his anger, pushed Yui hard. Yui bumped against the wall behind her and hit her head. She fell to her knees, crying in pain. 

The boy laughed, but his laughter was cut short when someone punched him in the face and he tumbled sideward.  
It was Rukawa. 

"Make fun of Yui and I'll punch you again." he said coldly. He walked towards Yui, who was crying, and he helped her stand up. 

The boy stood up too, angrier this time. "You're that 4th grader, Rukawa!" he shouted. "But I'm not scared of you!"  
And he charged at Rukawa and punched him too. The two began to exchange fists and kicks in the corridor. 

_I won't let you hurt Yui anymore..._  
*** 

Rukawa spent the rest of his afternoon in the principal's office. He got detention for starting a fight and beating up someone younger than him.  
He was bruised and his nose was bleeding, but the boy teasing Yui was in worse condition. That boy was in the clinic, crying from a sore eye and a couple of loose tooth. 

_That's what he gets for bullying others._

It was late in the afternoon when Rukawa was allowed to go home. He thought he would walk home alone today, but was surprised to see Yui waiting for him by the school gate. 

She did looked like a boy, with her cropped, uneven hair. 

They fell in step together. 

"I'm sorry." Yui apologized."That bully punched you because of me." 

Rukawa just continued walking. It wasn't Yui's fault. 

"Does it hurt?" Yui asked, meaning the bruises in Rukawa's face.  
Rukawa nodded no. 

"I like your hair longer." Rukawa said out of nowhere.  
Yui stared at the concrete pavement upon hearing the comment. "You don't like it?" 

Rukawa remained silent for a while. "Why'd you cut it?" 

"I...I wanted mommy and daddy to stop shouting and notice me instead."  
Then, she turned to Rukawa. "Do I look like a boy?" 

Rukawa stared staright ahead. "No. The bully just said that to make you cry." 

Yui didn't reply. The two of them continued walking silently. 

"Thank you, Kae-chan." Yui said finally as she looked him in the eye. Sensing that Rukawa was unhappy, she tried to cheer him up. She took his hand and smiled. 

"I'll buy you some chocolates! Mommy always eats them when she's hurt, and they make her smile!" 

Without warning, she let go of Rukawa's hand and broke into a run. "Last one to get in the candy shop is an old spotted pink bear!" 

Rukawa lightened a bit. He wanted to eat chocolates. And he is not an old spotted pink bear!  
He smiled slightly and ran after Yui. 

The real reason for his happiness was that Yui called him "Kae-chan". No one ever called him that way before...no one because he didn't really have any friends... 

Rukawa promised to himself that day that he would always take care of Yui. 

So he could always see her smile.  
*** 

It was summer of that year. 10 yr-old Rukawa waited for Yui to drop by his house because he wanted to say something. He would be gone for a month because he had sign up for Basketball Camp. 

And so he waited and waited, from morning 'til noon.  
But Yui didn't come. 

Rukawa wondered if the large truck parked near Yui's house had something to do with it. 

_Are Yui and her family moving out...?_

Suddenly, their front door burst open and in came Yui, crying. She ran towards him and hugged him tight.  
"Kae-chan!" she muttered in between sobs. 

Rukawa understood why. He hugged Yui too, afraid to let her go.  
*** 

It was their last afternoon together. Both children went to the park, and they sat on the swing. It was their favorite place, aside from Rukawa's front lawn. There, they could do anything they want. It was also only a block away from their favorite candy shop. 

"You're leaving?" Rukawa asked finally after a long silence.  
Yui nodded yes. 

"To where?" 

"To California." Yui answered. "Daddy said it was a pretty place. He said it's his new work place." 

"Is California far?" 

Yui nodded. "Daddy said we will ride an airplane to get there." 

"How about your mommy?" 

Yui stopped swinging and held on tight at the chains of the swing. She pulled her leg up and fitted it at the tiny space she was sitting on.  
Tears began to fall from her eyes again. 

"Daddy said she can't come with us." 

There was a long pause. Rukawa didn't know what to say. What exactly would he say to someone who can't be with her mom? Its better fro him to leave everything to silence. 

No words. Just his presence. It was enough.  
*** 

It was late afternoon. Rukawa an Yui were now lying on the grass at Rukawa's front lawn, staring at the sky. 

Yui had just stopped crying. 

It's time for Rukawa to tell her about his plans for the summer. 

"Yui..." he started. "I'm going to basketball camp." 

"Really?!" Yui asked, the slightest hint of loneliness vanished from her face. "I knew it! You like basketball because I always see you watching the 6th graders play at school. I thought so!" It was obvious that she was happy and excited for Rukawa.  
Imagine that: her bestfriend becoming a great basketball player someday! 

Yui sat up, and suddenly took off the laces of her favorite blue sneakers. 

"Here, Kae-chan!" she said, handing over a white shoelace to the boy next to him. 

Rukawa took it and stared at it in confusion. 

"Its for good luck, silly!" Yui explained. "Since it's from my favorite shoes, it will bring you good luck...to help you with basketball!" 

Rukawa stared at it again. For good luck...in basketball? 

"And," Yui added, blushing "I'm gonna keep the other one, see?". She showed Rukawa the other shoelace. "You keep it so you'll always remember me, and I'll keep mine so I'll always remember you." 

Rukawa looked from the shoelace, then to Yui, who smiled. 

He smiled too. Of course he'll keep it. 

He will become a great basketball player for Yui. 

It wasn't long before Yui began talking again. 

"Kae-chan," she began "When we grow up, would you teach me how to play basketball so we can play it together?" 

Rukawa nodded. 

"Kae-chan, when we grow up, can we still go to the park?" 

"Yes." 

"Kae-chan, when we grow up, can I still go to your house and play?" 

"Yes." 

"Kae-chan, when we grow up, would we still eat chocolate bars?" 

"Yes." 

"Kae-chan, when we grow up...will you still remember me?" 

Rukawa didn't respond. How could he forget Yui? 

"Kae-chan...promise me you won't forget..." 

_I...I will never forget you, Yui. Never..._

"Kae-chan...?" 

"I promise." Rukawa replied. Upon hearing that, Yui smiled, hugged him tight and began to cry. She doesn't want to leave, but it was fate's will for her to. 

"Yui..." Rukawa began. "Promise me you'll never cry again." 

Yui sniffed. "I-I'll try to be as strong as you are..." 

"Yui...will you...come back for me?" 

"I will, Kae-chan. I promise I'll come back for you." 

The two children lied in each other's arms. 

No words. Just each other. And love. 

They stayed under the sky until it turned black and the first stars began to appear...  
...wishing that that moment would last forever.  
*** 

Rukawa was lying on the roof of their house, staring at the inky black sky and the fe stars which seemed like diamonds sewn in neverending silk. 

He was reminiscing his childhood...when everything between him and Yui was still okay... 

He'd got to stop doing that...living in the past. 

As he was about to stand up, he felt something in the back pocket of his denim pants. He took it. 

It was the shoelace Yui had given him 6 years ago. 

The shoelace of promises. 

Rukawa looked at it with both love and regret. 

_Does Yui still have hers...? Probably not. She already forgot her promises...what need does she have for a trash like this?_

"Stupid." Rukawa muttered as he threw the shoelace away. 

What need does he have for it now? 

Unknown to him, Yui too, was staring at the same sky he was staring at...at the same stars, though from a different place. 

Looking at the shoelace she had kept for 6 years... wondering too, if Rukawa still had his. 

Both of them sighed. 

If only life was as simple as it was like when they were still young.  
****** 


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

**Disclaimer:** Rukawa Kaede, the other recognizable characters and the anime Slamdunk belong to its creator Takehiko Inoue. Yui Hiroyuki is my own. 

**Summary:** Rukawa's childhood friend is back in Kanagawa, and he is torn between anger and happiness on her return. 

**Author's Note:** Italicized words means characters' thoughts and capital letters means emphasized words. The -- part means sound effects(ex. --KABOOM!--) or unfinished sentence/thoughts. 3 * means an end of a part of that chapter while 6 * means an end of a chapter. _Domo arigatou gozaimasu!_ to all those who have reviewed my fic! This is the 2nd to the last chapter...how do you find the story so far? Anyway, enjoy! ^_~ v 

**To Your Heart and Back**

**Chapter 4: The Letter**

"RRRIIINNNGGG!!!" the alarm clock at Rukawa's side table buzzed. 

Rukawa stirred on his bed then sleepily reached for the alarm clock and glanced at the time. 

6:00 on a Saturday morning. 

Hmm...why did he alarmed that damned noisy thing again? 

Oh yeah, basketball practice. 

He was just about to get up when the noisy object went into snooze alarm mode and kept on beeping again. 

_@#*?!!! that little demonic machine which came from the heart of an electronics shop!_, he thought as he threw the poor clock across the room. It stopped ringing immediately. 

_There, that's better._

But then, he frowned when he realized that that's the the nth alarm clock he had broken this month. 

_Oh well, suppose I can drop by the shop and buy another one..._

Then destroy it again and the vicious cycle keeps goin on. He might as well learn to live around it. Why does he need an alarm clock anyway...? Oh...he remembers now. That damned thing never fails to wake him up during emergency cases. 

Like going to school and basketball practice. 

Well, no use brooding on a broken, noisy thing. He'd better dress up so he'll have the basketball court to himself.  
*** 

Rukawa was in their garage untying the cable lock from his bike when he saw her. 

Yui. 

She was standing on the the lawn of her family's old house, looking at him. She wanted to go talk to him, but hesitated. 

Rukawa diverted his eyes from her to his bike. 

No use trying to undo what has been done. 

Harsh words have been said. It was clear to him that Yui returned not because of him and her promises, but only beacuse her mother died. Hadn't her mother passed away, she wouldn't even think about coming back. 

They had nothing more to talk about. 

Rukawa left without looking back at Yui once more, 

It'll be better if they'll forget everything instead. They were just kids then.  
And kids are stupid brats who never keep their words.  
All of that, just child talk. 

They never meant any of it.  
*** 

I'm leaving this evening. Dad booked me on a flight back to California bound to leave at 8 pm. I'm afraid, this time, I may never come back again. I don't have anything more to come back to, anyway. Mom's dead, and Kae-chan...Kae-chan's angry at me now. You should have seen the way he looked at me this morning. His eyes...they were full of hatred. 

Hatred for me. 

I have no reason to come back to Kanagawa. That single reason never wants to see me again. 

I just hope Kae-chan received my final letter to him. Or at least had bothered to read it. 

I was hoping to see him play during the championship games, but I guess that would never happen now. So much for my hopes and dreams of being together with him again. 

This time. it's goodbye for good. 

It's me, diary,  
Yui  
*** 

_Why does it always have to rain when I'm practicing basketball?_, Rukawa thought as he rushed to the nearest shade to shield himself from the rain. 

He had been practicing all day long, stopping only to eat and sleep for a while. The championship games are finally just a few days from now, and he has to practice a lot if he want his team to make it. 

_I just hope that that red-haired monkey is practicing as much as I am, or he'll ruin everything._  
He imagined his mortal enemy, Hanamichi Sakuragi, doing lay-ups and practicing his ass out, but he sighed. That would never happen. The idiot's, well, an IDIOT, and he's betting that that monkey's dreaming and drooling about Capt. Akagi's sister, Haruko(Yes! Rukawa finally got her name right! ^_~ v). 

Rukawa gazed at the sky and let out a sigh again.  
Guess he'll have to stay there for a while and wait until the rain stops.  
*** 

It was 7 pm already when Rukawa was finally able to go home. Upon entering their house, his mother approached him. 

"Yui told me to give you this this mornig, but I forgot. Sorry dear." his mother told him and handed him a neatly folded piece of paper. Rukawa merely stared at it. 

"Howcome Yui didn't even drop by here anyway, Kaede dear?" his mom inquired. "We miss her too." 

Rukawa just shrugged and began to climb the stairs to his bedroom. He hates it when his mom calls him "dear". It makes him feel like a parent-dependent spoiled brat. 

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. He knew he forgot to do something... 

Dang! He forgot to purchase a new alarm clock! 

_Oh well, no use purchasing a new one. I'm gonna break it again anyway._

Now, back to the issue at hand. _What's this paper from Yui...?_

He stared at the white scented stationery he was holding. 

_Is it a letter...? Of an apology maybe._

"Crap." he grumbled as he curled the paper into a ball and shoot it across the room to his bedroom trashbin. 

_There's no need for apologies. It's over._

He went ot the other side of the room to get a towel. He needed to take a bath - he's sweaty from practice and soaked with rain water at the same time. He was almost at the bathroom when... 

"Kae-chan." 

He quickly turned around.There was no mistaking what he heard - it was Yui's voice. 

"Yui?" 

But no one was in the room except for him. He muttered a curse under his breath. He's hearing things now, for Pete's sake...he might be in a mental institution tomorrow! 

_What's wrong with me?!_, he asked himself, though he knew the answer. 

It was Yui. 

_Damn her!_

But he never really meant that...for in his heart he knew he still love her. There is a part of him who hates Yui for making him wait for 6 years, yet... 

The love he feels for her is far greater than the hate. 

As he turned around to proceed to the bathroom, he caught sight of the crumpled paper, which was Yui's letter, lying on top of the trashbin. 

Suppose he could read it and give her -them- another chance... 

Rukawa approached the trashbin, took the letter and read it. 

Kae-chan,  
I knew that you might have considered not to read this letter.I also know that you might hate me now, for I didn't fulfill my promises to you. Yet, please hear my side of the story. As much as I want to come back, send a letter or make a phone call, I couldn't, for my father forbid me to. It took so long for him to settle his divorce with my mom, and ou migration papers, he couldn't afford to send me here even for a visit because that might cause him trouble. He didn't want to come back to Japan or keep track of our relationships with this country. He wanted to move on. 

He wanted ME to move on. 

But he couldn't say no to my dying mother's wish to see me again for the last time, before she pass away, so he allowed me to stay here for a week. But you see...my mother spent the remaining years of her life in her family home in Nagoya. I came to Nagoya for her. 

I came back to Kanagawa FOR YOU. 

I didn't break my promises; afterall, I wouldn't be writing this letter if I had forgotten all about us. I'm leaving for California this evening at 8. I just wanted to say my final goodbye before we part ways completely. 

I will never forget you, Kaede Rukawa. 

I love you too much to do so. 

Yui 

Rukawa couldn't believe what he had just read. Yui came back to Kanagawa FOR HIM... 

He didn't realize it before, but noticed it now; that Yui's letter was a bit bulky. There was another paper attached to it, and it contained something. He opened it and took out its content. 

It was a white shoelace. The shoelace whose pair is the one he threw away. It was YUI's shoelace...the one she swore she would keep... 

And she did. She kept it until now. 

Rukawa felt like an idiot. Yui never forgot their promises to each other. She came back for him.  
A little late, but still... 

SHE CAME BACK FOR HIM! 

How can he be such an insensitive, dumbass jerk?! 

All this time, Yui really did fulfilled her promises because she loved him.  
And he...he... 

He LOVED her too. Always was, always will. 

He glanced at his wall clock.(which is shaped like a basketball by the way...=0P) 

It was a quarter before 8. 

_Shit!_

He has to go to the airport as fast as he can for he may never see the woman who had made his life meaningful and worthwhile again.  
****** 


	5. Chapter 5: Hearts and Chances

**Disclaimer:** Rukawa Kaede, the other recognizable characters and the anime Slamdunk belong to its creator Takehiko Inoue. Yui Hiroyuki is an original character created by me.. 

**Summary:** Rukawa's childhood friend is back in Kanagawa, and he is torn between anger and happiness on her return. 

**Author's Note:** Italicized words means characters' thoughts and capital letters means emphasized words. The -- part means sound effects(ex. --KABOOM!--) or unfinished sentence/thoughts. 3 * means an end of a part of that chapter while 6* means an end of a chapter.

To all those who have reviewed, _Arigatou!_ This is the 5th chapter, and the end of the story. Please tell me what you think about it(did you liked it, did you hate it, etc.), so I'll know where to improve and so I could write better stories next time. Sorry it took me so long to upload this, its just that I'm busy with school(I'm going to graduate on March 25! ^_^). Hope you guys understand!

Uh, about the airport scene, I don't know what they call that place where one is supposed to go to board a plane...so, forgive me if the right term isn't "tarmac"(hehehe ^_~ v).Oh well, enjoy reading! =^o^= 

**To Your Heart and Back**

**Chapter 5: Hearts and Chances**

Yui was sitting in the airport's lobby, waiting for the announcement that she can now board the plane that will take her away from Kanagawa forever. 

She sat there, waiting silently. 

Hoping Rukawa would show up before she leaves. 

She glanced at the large digital clock at the lobby.  
Only 2 minutes before 8. 

No Rukawa showing up yet. 

Yui sighed as she hugged her backpack. 

_Who am I kidding? Rukawa won't show up. He probably didn't even read my letter to him._

The P.A. (Public Announcement) System beeped. 

"Calling all passengers of Flight 459 leaving for San Diego, California, Pls. proceed to tarmac 3 now. I repeat, passengers of Flight 459, pls. proceed to tarmac 3 now." 

_That's my call._

Yui stood up, slinged her backpack on her shoulders and pulled her travelling bag. 

Time's up. The waiting's over. She's leaving now. 

_Goodbye, Rukawa._  
*** 

_Darn it! I might not get there in time!_

Rukawa was pedaling as fast as he can but it seems no use. He was getting nowhere near the airport.  
He glanced at his wrsitwatch. 

A minute before 8. 

_Yui...  
Please don't leave._

_I don't want to be alone anymore._  
*** 

"Again, calling all passengers of Flight 459, pls. proceed to Tarmac 3 now." 

Yui was walking towards the tarmac when the announcement was repeated. 

"Good evening, ma'am." The stewardess checking the tickets greeted when Yui presented hers. "Have a nice trip." 

Yui smiled weakly. How can she have a nice trip, knowing that she's about to leave the man she loved behind?  
"Thanks." 

She was about to proceed on her way when a young couple caught her attention.  
They were at a corner, holding each others hands, and kissing. 

Yui looked at them with envy. She can't help not to look away form them. The couple reminded her of Rukawa and herself. 

_As if there was even a "Rukawa and me"._

She looked away as she continued to walk. 

But then, she overheard their conversation. 

"Will you promise me you'll come back, for me?" the girl asked.  
The man smiled, and hugged her as she rested her chin on his shoulders. 

"I promise." The man replied. "I'll come back for you, and when I do...I'll never leave your side again." 

Yui stopped. _Familiar words._

_I promise._

_..._

_I believe in our promises.  
Words that were lost...but never forgotten._

_..._

_I believe in him and me.  
I believe in us._

_..._

Without hesitations, Yui turned back and ran. Ran away, without any directions, ran away without any destination. 

Believeing is enough.  
*** 

Rukawa quickly jumped off his bike as he reached the airport entrance. he ran towards the sliding doors, towards the lobby, looking for a familiar face, but found none. 

He glanced at the digital clock. 

8:00 pm. 

"May I help you, sir?" the attendant on the desk asked, upon seeing him just standing there, lost in thoughts. 

"Did a plane leaving for California just left?" 

"What flight number sir?" 

"I don't know. I don't care about the flight number, just tell me, did an airplane heading to Califonia just left?" 

"Just a minute, sir." the attendant answered. She typed something in the computer, then looked at Rukawa.  
"There are 5 flights to California today." She began to recite the flight numbers. "342, 349, 422..." 

"I only need the flight number of the plane that recently left." Rukawa interrupted, irritated. 

"Flight 459, sir." the attendant answered. "Just left about 5 minutes ago." 

Rukawa galnced at the digital clock in the lobby again. 

8:05 pm. 

It was too late. Yui had already left. Her departure was 5 minutes ago. 

Why was he standing there for? 

Because, in the back of his head...he thought it might not be too late.  
But it was.  
And he knew it. 

He just didn't want to believe. 

Silently, he walked away. 

Lonely. 

Empty. 

No words. Just the endless void in front of him. 

He was outside the airport entrance and was headng for his bike when... 

"I knew you'd come." 

Rukawa's heart stopped. _Could it be...? Was it even possible that it was...?_

He turned around, and a figure stepped out from the dark. The pale moonlight illuminated her face. 

It was Yui. 

The girl walked towards her. 

"Remember our promises? They were no lies. I came back for you, and you came here for me." 

Rukawa, not knowing how to react, raised an eyebrow, as if inquiring why Yui was still there. 

Overwhelmed yet in a silent manner. 

Yui smiled. "What's good about airplanes is that you can always book another one when you miss your flight." 

Rukawa couldn't speak. It was a matter of minutes before he could say something. 

"Yui, I..." 

But he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say.  
Yui placed a finger on his lip to hush him. 

"You don't have to say anything, Kae-chan. We're together now." 

As she said that, rain began to fall. Both teens looked up in the dark sky. Yui smiled. 

"Last one to get to the park is a slimy slowpoke!" she said as she beagn to run, pulling her things with her. 

Rukawa smiled, for the first time in years, took his bike, and chased after the girl. 

**~End~ **


End file.
